Dramatics
by wolfgirl16
Summary: .:Oneshot:. A look into a regular day for Light Yagami.


**Dramatics**

Disclaimer: I no owny Death Note. Damn... :(

Summary: A look into a regular day for Light Yagami.

Major OOC and overdose-of-dramatic-speaking warning.

* * *

The light filtered in through the crack in the curtains brightly; almost too brightly. The thin trail of light rested as a concentrated beam on the pillow next to the sleeping Light's face. Smoke began to emit from the spot until a small flame sprouted up from the pillow.

The scent of burning entered Light's nose, slowly pulling him from the depths of slumber and his eyes cracked open slightly.

"I smell smoke...and I SLOWLY OPEN MY EYES." He said dramatically, his eyes snapping open at the last words. He was greeted by the sight of his burning pillow and he cried out, "OH, MY GOD!!!"

"Yes, Kami?" Mikami asked as he poked his head in from the cracked bedroom door.

"Mikami, what the hell are you doing in my house?! Oh, never mind! Just get me the fire extinguisher!"

Mikami's head disappeared briefly before he came back with the fire extinguisher, quickly passing it to his God.

"I take the fire extinguisher..." Light aimed the nozzle at the extremely small flame that could've easily been put out if he simply blew on it. "And EXTINGUISH THE FIRE." With that said, he let loose a heavy spray of white fluffy stuff all over his pillow, burying it under what looked like a mountain of whipped cream. He tried to turn off the extinguisher, but it refused to go off, so he did what any other sane person would do and chucked it out the window, sending a rain of glass to the ground along with the red flame-killing device.

"Um...quick thinking, Kami." The prosecutor said unsurely as he stared at the now-broken window.

"Thanks, Mikami, now get the hell out of my room. I have to get ready for school."

"Do you want me to drive you, Kami?"

"You got your license back already?"

Mikami snorted. "Whoever said a car will only work if the driver has a license?"

* * *

Light sighed as his English teacher rambled on and on about some guy named Shackspeare or something like that. He pulled out the Death Note, not caring if anybody saw because chances were that they were too busy texting to look over in his general direction.

"I take out the Death Note..." The brunette said quietly. "And WRITE NAMES IN IT."

"Yagami-kun?" The teacher looked over at him. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

Light shook his head. "I shake my head...and SAY NO." He glared at a few of his classmates, who were snickering at his words. "I glare at my classmates..." He raised his hand. "And FLIP THEM THE BIRD."

"Principal's office!" The teacher pointed at the door.

"I stand up..." Light collected his things, dropping them into his backpack before slinging it over his shoulder and heading for the door. "And SNICKER EVILLY AS I THINK ABOUT THE DEAD ANIMAL I PUT IN HIS DESK."

The teacher frowned at Light as he watched him leave before turning back to his book. "Alright, now where was- WHAT DID HE SAY HE PUT IN MY DESK?!"

"Fear Kira!" Light shouted as he once again appeared in the doorway, pointing at the teacher before he went back on his way to the principal's office.

* * *

"I reach for the door...and OPEN IT." Light said as he and Mikami entered the diner. It was lunchtime and Light felt like eating off campus today, so he called up L and Misa and told them to meet him and Mikami at the nearby diner for lunch.

"Kami, why-" Mikami was immediately silenced by Light's hand over his mouth.

"No! No 'Kami' in public! Do you understand me?"

The black-haired man nodded.

"Good Mikami." Light patted his companion's head before they approached the booth Misa and L were sitting at.

"Hi, Light!" Misa chirped before patting the empty spot next to her.

"God damn it, I'm not your boyfriend!" The brunette barked in rebuttal.

Looking confused, the blonde said meekly. "But...I didn't say..."

Light pointed at the empty spot next to L. "Sit next to him, Misa."

"Why don't you want to sit next to me, Light?" L asked. "Or should I say...Kira?"

"Because I'm not your boyfriend, either!"

L's face contorted in puzzlement as he thought over what Light just said. As he pondered, Misa scooted in beside him and Mikami and Light took their seats across from them.

Light grabbed his menu. "I pick up the menu...and LOOK AT IT."

"Light, dear, could you stop that, please?" Misa asked as sweetly as she could muster.

"Stop what?" Light cocked his head to the side. "I cock my head to the side...and LOOK AT THE BITCH."

"THAT." She hissed.

"...My head cocking?"

"No. That weird, stupid thing you do where you say what you're doing and you say the last words in your sentence all dramatic."

Kira smirked. "Alright, Misa. I'll stop."

"Thank you." Misa smiled at him.

"I'll stop doing my dramatics when you stop touching yourself to your collage of my pictures at night."

Misa's eyes went wide, as did Mikami's and L's as they stared at her in disbelief. The blonde was silent for a few moments before she said very chipper, "So, who's hungry?"

They ordered their food soon after and ate, gossiping about this and that and talking smack about people they hated. Speaking of smack, Light had started talking smack about Misa, completely forgetting she was right there across from him, and she smacked him right in the face before storming off to the bathroom to cool off. After that, Mikami and L had stared at each other, both wondering why Light would even invite Misa if he disliked her so much.

"I stand up..." Light began, picking himself up off the floor where he had been sent to by the force of Misa's slap. "And HEAD FOR THE BATHROOM TO SHIT."

"I need to shit, too." Mikami confessed before following his God.

"Me, too." L stood up.

The three males did what they had to do in the bathroom, though Light was taking a while. Actually, he hadn't even done his business yet by the time the two black-haired men were done and how they even knew that, well...

"I lock the stall door..." Came Kira's voice. "And BEGIN PUTTING TOILET PAPER ON THE SEAT SO I DON'T GET AN STD."

Mikami and L stared at each other awkwardly as Light epically started saying when he put each sheet of toilet paper down.

"I pull my pants down...and SIT ON THE TOILET."

"I wish he'd stop that..." L mumbled.

"I clench my fists...and-"

"OKAY." L stated, loud. "You can stop right there, Light. Too much info."

"Sorry." The high schooler chuckled sheepishly. Not too long after he said that, he began, "I grab the toilet paper...and WIPE MY-"

"OKAY." Both men at the sinks said. "TOO MUCH INFO."

Light once more apologized. "I look at my watch...and REALIZE I SHOULD'VE BEEN BACK AT SCHOOL FIVE MINUTES AGO."

"It didn't help that twenty minutes you took putting down the toilet paper..." L mumbled sarcastically.

* * *

Light's fingers drummed hyperactively on the desk as he watched the minute hand slowly tick by on the clock. Very soon, school would end and frankly, he couldn't wait. At home, he could do all the epic dramatics that he wanted and not have to worry about getting in trouble. Unless, of course, something occurred in a similar fashion to the incident with Misa earlier.

Finally, much to Light's pleasure, the bell rang and he sprinted out the door and down the hall, knocking a teacher flat on his ass in the process.

"I...run outside..." Kira panted. "And...I LOOK FOR MIKAMI'S CAR!" Unknowingly, he had just run by Mikami's car and appeared oblivious as the prosecutor called to him. So, Mikami did what anyone else would do in such a situation and followed him in the car, purposely hitting him to knock him down and stop him, but not hard enough to injure him.

"Light!" Mikami growled. "I'm right here!"

Groaning, Light stood up. "I get up...and I CONTEMPLATE WRITING MIKAMI'S NAME DOWN." He walked over to the passenger side and plopped down in the seat. "Home, Mikami."

"Yes, Kami..." The man whimpered.

* * *

In complete boredom, Light yawned and said, "I turn the page...and READ." each time he flipped a page in the magazine he was engrossed in, his dramatics louder than normal. He was trying to forget the feeling of being watched, but after a while it just couldn't be ignored and he glared at the source. "Mikami, what the HELL are you still doing here?"

"Honestly, Kami?"

Light nodded.

"I have no home. I live in a cardboard box just down the block. Well, not anymore. Some punk burned it to the ground the other day while I was at the gym." He growled. "When I find out who it was, I am going to sakujo them SO hard..."

Nervously, Light turned back to his magazine. A frown appeared on his face soon after and he asked, "Mikami, how come you have such a nice car, but you live in a cardboard box?"

Mikami was unresponsive and decided the change the subject enitrely. "Kami?"

"Y-Yes?" Kira stuttered, suddenly paranoid that Mikami was going to accuse him of the burning of his home, which wouldn't be all that far from the truth.

"Where are your parents? And don't you also have a sister?"

"They're...on a vacation."

"Without you?"

"Yes."

"For seven months?"

Light glared at him. "I give Mikami a nasty stare...and DARE HIM TO SAY ANOTHER WORD."

Mikami stared back at him silently before sighing and standing up. "I guess I'll...leave now."

"Okay, bye." Kira waved at him absentmindedly as he continued to read his magazine.

"Out into the cold, unjustified world...without a home...because it was burned..."

"Alright, you do that."

"I don't know if I'll make it through the night...since, you know, my cardboard box house got burned and all..."

"That's nice."

The prosecutor eyed his God unbelievably. "You aren't going to offer to let me stay here?"

Light stared back at him. "Why would I do that?"

"My house is GONE. I drove you to and from SCHOOL. I-I made you BREAKFAST. I WORSHIP you!"

"But Mikami..." Light whined. "You have sakujo-gasms in your sleep."

Mikami frowned. "I do not."

"Fine, you can stay with me."

"Yay!" The elder male grinned.

"I think of ways to kill Mikami..." Light whispered, though Mikami was still able to hear. "if HE HAS SLEEPING SAKUJO-GASMS."

* * *

"Sakujo...Sakujo...Sakujo!" The sleeping prosecutor panted in excitement, keeping the brunette next to him in bed wide awake.

"I shove my head under the pillow..." Light groaned, his voice muffled from the pillow. "And HOPE MIKAMI SHUTS THE HELL UP." But to his dismay, Mikami's cries of sakujo passion only got louder. It became too much too soon and Light violently shoved Mikami out of bed. The older male bumped his head hard on the nightstand and was silent as he lay on the floor, all still except for an occasional twitch in his leg.

The silence once again returned and Light sighed. "I close my eyes..." He said peacefully. "And HOPE I DREAM ABOUT MY ENGLISH TEACHER TONIGHT."

* * *

And that is a normal day for Light Yagami, aka Kira. XD By the way, please understand that I'm not trying to bash any characters here.

Please do leave a review, as it would be most appreciated! :D


End file.
